Many tasks, hobbies, and occupations benefit from a carrying device capable of transporting, organizing, and protecting a wide variety of small items. Devices of this type include buckets, bags, boxes, storage bins, and hard and soft toolboxes. The uses for this type of carrying device include, but are not limited to, outdoor enthusiasts, construction, fishing, mining, and agriculture.
For many users in the aforementioned fields, it is preferred that the carrying device be rigid. Rigidity supports the contents of the carrying device and protects the contents from the surrounding elements. It is also preferred that the carrying device provide easy access to the items carried, such that when a specific item is needed it can be located and removed efficiently.
To maintain easy access, the carrying device typically includes an organizational feature so that the contents of the carrying device are in a predetermined position within the carrying device when needed. Prior art carrying devices may incorporate these features by sacrificing space. Also, prior art carrying devices usually do not enable a user to customize the space within the carrying device. There is a need in the art for a structured carrying device having accessibility to the items carried, while also allowing the user to customize the organization of the carrying device without compromising valuable space therein.